The Nightmare Chronicles: Am I awake?
by Arekusandoria
Summary: "Shut up." he said calmly as he tightened his grip on my throat. My vision grew blurry, and my breaths shrunk in number. It was useless to fight, after all, how could I win when I'm fighting myself? (T for...well, you'll just have to click and find out!)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N BACKSTORY TIME! Okay so I have a notebook filled with several different story scenes, some are future possible stories, some are random scenes that can or can't fit with the aforementioned stories. This one was not originally KH, but I loved the scene so much and it was not very likely going to be used for the original intent so THIS WAS BORN!**

**Disclaimer: Disney and Square Enix own KH, not this girl)**

Darkness. As far as the eye could see there was darkness. I couldn't see or hear anything, it was making me angry-no, it was driving me mad. Suddenly light flashed in front of my face so brightly my eyes slipped closed. When the light had almost completely faded I opened my eyes and saw...myself. Except it wasn't. This Sora had blonde hair and much lighter skin. His eyes were the same color as mine, yet somehow they were brighter-and they were darker at the same time.

His head snapped backwards as he started screaming as if he were in agonizing pain. I tried to move closer, to at least do _something_, but the darkness pulled me back with as much force as I was using. A wave of helplessness washed over me, all I could do was watch in horror as he writhed and twisted in blood-curdling agony. I felt each scream rip through my body, stealing bits of light and sanity from me and replace it with insanity and darkness until finally it was over, his head fell forward silently to prove it.

But the silence was short-lived, being replaced this time with evil, demonic laughter. He lifted his head slowly and revealed something shocking, his eyes were no longer blue like mine, but molten gold. His hair was changing too, straightening in some ways, shifting in the others until the style was a mirrored version of my own. The laughing ceased, only an evil smile remained as his hair made the strangest change yet, from root to tip-piece by piece, blonde was slowly drowned out and smothered by the darkest of black. He said something, I could tell by his smirk growing wider, but all I heard were my own thoughts. And they were all the same words, screaming in my mind,

'_He's the devil, and he's stolen my face.'_

Fear did not accurately describe my emotion. I couldn't even take a breath until finally, somewhere in my mind, a wall was broken and the tears of pure terror erupted out. The devil's smirk quickly dropped into a scowl,

"Stop crying." he hissed as thrust his arm out, cutting through the molasses the was the darkness, and laced his fingers tightly around my throat. I couldn't put up much of a struggle against him, I could barely even move, so I finally went to my last resort, an ear-piercing scream.

* * *

And that's how I woke up, with my own fingers locked tight around my throat. I could feel my memory of the dream slipping away slowly, leaving only one word behind,

Vanitas.

**(This is definetly my favorite thing I have posted on here yet. It wasn't as good as the original, but hey, this is still pretty good compared especially to some of my other stories...ANYWAYS, Reveiws and any type of advice is loved welcomed and encouraged, cookies are on the coffee table for anyone who reads this! AREKU OUT! P.s., if you are like some of the people I know, you're probably questioning my sanity right now. I am quite sane *eye twitch*)**


	2. What?

**(A/N: THERE IS A POINT TO THIS CHAPPY. You just don't know it yet :3. Each line break represents passing time)**

**Me no own KH**

* * *

_Why do I feel so...fuzzy?_

_My brain feels like mush, and I have no clue whats going on-except that there's...something in my arms. Something-warm. Familiar. _

_Something I love. _

* * *

_It's slowly getting clearer now. I'm definitely holding a person-a person I know. It's a girl, and there's something wrong with her. _

_I won't stop holding her. I must protect her._

* * *

_I still can't tell who this girl is yet, but she's hurt. There's no blood, and she's not making any sort of strange sound, but I just know that she's hurt. A gut feeling, or instinct maybe, tells me so._

* * *

_I still can't see her very well, but I can see her dress-and because of that, I can see her wound. On her chest there is a gaping hole where her heart was-and yes, the whole was shaped like a heart. The lines were-off. Strange indents were poking into skin that wasn't marked asdide from that. It was almost as if she were cut by a-_

_Keyblade._

_Wait..._

"K-Kairi?"

**(A/N: Like I said, not a pointless nightmare! Trust me. Please Favorite/Follow/Review! If you want too that is...)**


	3. Tell me

**(A/N: Don't kill me please! I have a bad memory and forgot my passw-HEY QUIT SCROLLING PAST MY AUTHORS NOTE!)**

**Sora: Areku...why do you torture me so much?**

* * *

_Sora..._

_Sora..._

_SORA WAKE UP!_

My whole body jumped forward as my brain was pulled away from sleep, "R-Riku...why'd you wake me up?" I asked him, yawning and stretching loudly.

"You were screaming again." He replied, reaching out to help me up, "Was it another one of those dreams?"

I tapped my throat with my fingertips gently, just now realizing how raw it had become from another terrible, scream-filled night. "Yeah...I was in the clearing in front of some old mansion... I couldn't move, or talk or anything! But I somehow made my way into this chamber, like the one where I was sent to sleep, but it wasn't me in there...it was you, and Kairi, and Goofy and Donald and everyone! Then the building started shaking huge chunks of the ceiling fell and...c-crushed everyone... and I couldn't do anything to save you guys..." I reached up and wiped away the tears I didn't know were falling.

Riku slowly stepped forward and pulled me into a comforting embrace, where I silently shed what remained of my tears. He said nothing, just stood there until I couldn't cry anymore before kindly letting go and placing a large hand on my thin shoulder, "Sora,"was all he needed to say. I knew the rest, whether I liked it or not I knew it.

We're not staying home tomorrow.

* * *

**(Another A/N: THAT IS NOT SORIKU YOU CRAZY FANGIRLS)**


End file.
